The use of a molten glue discharging device in gun form is very popular. Currently, the available glue gun requires the use of both of the operator's hands. One hand is used to push-feed the solid glue strip the other hand is needed to press down with the device. As a result, pressure must be maintained on the device if the glue strip is of high melting point. Therefore, it is not only troublesome, but also the hands may be hurt. Further, if the glue strip is continuously pushed, the heating means of the device may not be able to melt the glue strip or stick in time or if the pushing force on the glue strip is released, the melted glue may flow backward and jam the discharging device.